Alone and Trapped
by 101spacemonkey
Summary: Jesse gets trapped in and elevator


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Diagnosis Murder. Never have never will –sigh-

**A/N:** this is for you Liz1983, hope you like it. This was a little rushed RL and all that jazz!

Jesse breathed in deeply.

Everything was going to be fine; this was just a slight hiccup in what altogether had been a good day. Then the elevator had stopped; leaving him alone and in the dark.

He slid down the walls, running his fingers through his head. Everything was going to be fine or so the mantra that was running through his head was informing him. He sighed and shook his head trying to clear it thinking of what would be the best thing to do next. Standing up he reached out to the panel on the wall pushing the emergency button waiting for a reply.

None came.

Jesse swallowed down his rising panic. He closed his eyes trying to stop the memories of his past from assailing him but he couldn't, being trapped in the dark had caused the floodgates to open.

XXXXXXXXXX

His arms swallowed him in a self-hug. The cold was biting him as he fought to control the fear of the unknown. He had been locked in the garden shed by his mother's boyfriend, and he couldn't see a thing due to the darkness. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and it wouldn't be the last.

He stretched out his arms, and felt as the walls brushed against his fingers. It was comforting to know that there was something else in the darkness, even if that thing was preventing his escape.

XXXXXXXXXX

With his eyes clenched closed it took him a while to emerge from his past in order to hear the voice calling him in the present.

'Hello is anyone there?' came a voice from the panel.

Jesse lunged for the call button and replied quickly, 'this is Dr Travis, I'm trapped between the first and second floor'

The voice had reawakened him to his current reality but heart was still beating against his ribcage and he actively tried to slow his breathing in an attempt to pre-empt a panic attack.

'We'll have you out in no time at all, is there anyone you would like me to contact?

'Could you get in touch with Dr Mark Sloan please, he works in the hospital'

'No worries, the fire brigade are on their way'

'Thanks'

XXXXXXXXXX

Mark was alone in his office when he got the call. As soon as he had hung up, he was on his feet, his mind racing as he flew down the stairs.

He reached the control room of the hospital, where all the cameras were kept, also the area where he knew he would be able to get a link to the elevator.

'Dr Sloan, what a pleasant surprise!' said the man sitting at the desk were all the monitors lay. He had obviously been more interested in the programme blaring out of one of the monitors than to watch for trouble.

Mark glanced over, his eyes immediately drawn to the screen in which he could half see Jesse slumped against the wall, his arms holding his knees that he had brought up to his chest.

A pang of pain shot through him, as he realised that Jesse was alone in the dark. Mark knew how Jesse didn't like the dark. He kept his voice calm as drew the attention of the other man in the room to Jesse's plight.

'Can you get the light going in the lift shown on this monitor?'

'No prob Doc, hey isn't that Dr Travis?'

'Yes it is, he is trapped in the elevator currently, can I please speak to him'

The man quickly cleared his desk and brought over some equipment and attached the necessary wires. He then promptly offered Mark his seat.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Jesse?'

For the second time in what seemed like hours Jesse looked up to hear a voice coming from the panel. He moved over towards the panel and once again pushed the call button.

'Mark is that you?'

'Yes it is son; you're going to get out soon'

'I hope so I-I' he sighed, 'it's nothing'

'That didn't sound like nothing'

'Mark, this isn't the time or place, can you please leave it. I suppose you're behind the lights getting fixed?'

Mark felt his curious nature pique at what Jesse had said, but knew better than to pry 'I may have played a small part in that'

'Thanks Mark'

'You're welcome; and besides, I do believe the fire brigade have arrived'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Elevator's doors finally opened, Jesse was so relieved he could hardly describe how he felt. He allowed the fresh air to wash over him as he buried the demons of his past back into the places he hid the memories. Fearing that one day he would have to face up the full horrors of what had happened, knowing full well that his stint in the lift had only touched the surface.

The next thing he knew he was engulfed in the arms of Mark Sloan. He was grateful for the contact, he had always looked up to Mark as the father figure he had never had. As he felt the warmth of Mark he knew that he could open up to him.

**A/N:** please review, as reviews are love! btw i think a lift is called an elevator in America...


End file.
